Iron Seas
by 16craftytigers
Summary: Fang is a naval captain in training and the son of a once prestigious captain. Ten year prior a ship is found, F627, and has technology exceeding what they have currently. When Fang touches the side of the ship a human form, Max, is created and tells him he is the captain. He has to keep the secret about Max's true identity as a ship and will have to face battles like no other.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Maximum Ride.

Chapter 1

Fang makes his way through the halls of the naval academy ignoring the whispers and stares. He is the son to the most prestigious captain ever to be known to sail the seven seas. Apparently the other students believe he receives 'special treatment' because of who his father was. (His father died during a great battle which he won in the end, but he died from a severe wound hours later.)

Making his way to class he is pulled aside and asked to join the other future captains for something important.

Following the instructor he is lead to the entrance of one of the top secret buildings. There he meets up with eight other students. They are then led inside to a room where no one else can hear them.

"Since you are the future captains to lead our naval force to victory we have decided it is best that you see our most highly classified find." The instructor leads the nine students from the room and into a much larger area.

Sitting in the middle of the metal room is a battleship. "This is F627. It was found abandoned in the middle of the ocean fully intact with its various weapons. It was found abandoned and in prestine condition. We have studied this ship for ten years and all we've been able to figure out is it also acts as a submarine."

Fang stares at it but doesn't move to touch it like the others. One girl looks at it and immediately asks, "Haven't you tried to take it apart?"

The instructor replied with a simple, "Yes. However, we do not have the correct tools to dismantle it. This ship/submarine is from another time we are guessing. The technology it holds, from what we can tell, is out of this time. It is far more advanced than anything we've ever seen."

Slowly the other students walk away from it and Fang moves closer. He brings his hand up to it and slides the pads of his fingers lightly over the surface. The ship glows a bright silver and crystal blue in a circuit pattern along its sides. Security lights begin to flash and the scientists overseeing the project and study rush around trying to detect what is happening. Chaos breaks loose and he is pushed out of the building.

* * *

(Unknown POV as of now)

"Nicholas Ride, my captain, has come for me."

I can feel myself awakening into my human existence. Looking down I see I'm wearing the female naval academy uniform.

I wander down the halls of the academy receiving odd stares and glances.

"I've never seen her before."

"Is she a new student?"

I can sense his existence close by so I enter the academy's café. Sitting in the corner with other humans sits _him_, my captain.

I contemplate how to approach him. I choose the easy way. While walking up to him one of his human friends stops me. "You're so pretty! I wish my hair was like yours, wavy but in the model way. I haven't seen you around. Are you new here? Most people start at-"

She continues to rant but I ignore her and approach my captain. "Are you Nicholas Ride?"

He looks up and me and says, "Yeah. So?"

Looking around I see all eyes on us. Turning back to him I say quietly, "Meet me at the pier tonight for we cannot talk here. I have important information to give you." Turning on my heel I walk away and out the café.

I walk to the pier and wait for night to fall and for him to appear. While I wait I sit on the pier's edge and look for shapes in the clouds.

oOo

Night falls and he comes. "What did you call me here for anyways?"

"I have been ordered to obey your commands. This is what I was told to do."

"I can't believe this. I _don't_ believe this." He turns to walk away. Before he is out of hearing reach I ask, "What is your purpose? What is your wish?" He must tell me for me to activate so the next step may be taken.

He stops and faces me. He seems to be contemplating whether or not to tell me. "I don't want to have to be on stand by and not be out there defending the human race. I need and want power. I want the power to lead our forces. I want the power to do something and to not sit on the sidelines."

I smile. "Is this your answer?" He nods slightly. I close my eyes and hold my arms out to my sides. "Systems. Activate."

Digital rings for around me and I fully wake. My ship activates, cuts itself free from its confines in the storage building in which it was being held, and plunges into the water. It resurfaces next to me.

He stares at the ship and then at me with a bewildered expression. "What is your name since you already know mine?."

"I do not have a name. As my captain you are obligated to give me one. I do not remember my previous name." He stares at me as if I'm insane.

He stands there thinking and finally says, "Max. You shall be called Max then." His voice remains low and slightly stiff. It is almost as if he hates to speak. "What are you?"

"I am know as Max now. I am F627." I answer with the truth.

He looks at me and decides. "Become my ship!"

* * *

The ship and Max both glow that same silver-blue color as did when Fang touched the side of the ship. Steps appear leading up to the ship and Max reaches out for Fang's hand. "Welcome aboard, Captain."

Fang follows her into the ship where he sits in the bridge. "There are ships after us. they cannot hurt us because of the field encasing us. It can last up to fifteen minutes." Max says looking at the digital charts I front of her.

"Are you set up to navigate?" Fang knows if they don't move soon they'll both be dead. Just then a torpedo is launched at them. The ship/submarine shakes violently and Fang certainly is ready to start moving.

Max looks at her charts. "No. My navigation systems have not been rebooted yet. Do you wish for me to fire back? Or I can make it as if this scenario had never occurred. You would still remember and I'd still be here. No one would remember seeing me." Fang answers with a commanding, "No. Hold fire. Instead erase their memories and fix this. Put ship F627 back in the building in which it was contained. For now we will act as normal students."

"Yes sir." Max concentrates and slowly she toys with time and space. The last thing Fang hears is, "Navigation systems activated."

* * *

(Fang's POV)

I wake to the sun blinding me and my room mate on the floor. He must have fallen out of bed again... Slowly he sits up and pops his back loudly. "G'morning mate. Ah! My back is sooore!"

Nothing seems different than yesterday. No one seems on edge or anything. I don't hear talk about the explosions last night or the supposed missing ship/submarine. Maybe Max really did follow my orders, or... It was all a dream. Yeah. It was all just a really strange dream.

I follow Iggy into home room. "Good morning class. We have a new student." In walks a pretty girl. Really long wavy brown-golden hair, peachy skin, and brown eyes that sparkle. She looks all innocent and stuff and I actually take the time to look at her. That is... Until I realize it's Max. "This is Max everyone. Please treat her kindly. Max, please sit down between Mr. Harper and Mr. Ride."

Iggy sits two desks away which means Max is sitting between us.

Class ends and Max is swarmed with people. She politely answers their questions and manages to get them to leave her alone rather quickly.

While in the halls alone Max approaches me. "I did as you ordered."

At first I have to think what I had ordered her to do until it clicked. I look down at her and say, "Thank you." We walk to our next class together.

The next class happens to be p.e or physically training for us when we are aboard. We can't be weak and operate a ship or any marine vessel. "Alright class! Today we will work on a bit of everything since this class time has been extended due to testing in higher grades!" The lieutenant in charge of this class is feared by every student and always makes the class extremely difficult and tiring. "First we will begin with our _seven_ mile run while carrying 30 pounds for the males. Females will be give 15 to start out. More weight will be added each mile." She blows her whistle and we each pick up a pack with weights.

I notice Max grabbing a 30 pound pack. She slings it on with ease and waits for me. "This weighs nothing to me. I am used to carrying hundreds of thousands of pounds." Figures. She is a ship after all.

* * *

Authors Note:

Yeah... It's a new story and I've been having a bit of writers block with some of my others so... Yup. Please review! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applied here.

OMG! I didn't think this story would have such a good reaction! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Oh it might take me a while to update any of my stories by the way.

1. School is killing me both mentally and physically.

2. I made the dumb choice to upload too many stories at once before finishing at least one.

Sooo yup! ONWARD!

Chapter 2

(Fang's POV)

Everyone began running at the same time. After a good twenty minutes everyone began to slowdown from loss of breath. Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Angle, and Nudge were the only ones still trekking along fine.

oOo

Max was ahead by a good half a mile. "Man that girl is in shape!" Iggy was sweating and running out of breath. "How. Is. She. Still. Going. As. If. She's. Still. Fine!?" We had already passed the five mile marker and we had grabbed our weights.

Angle, Ella and Nudge looked as is at any moment they'd pass out. None of us could even see the rest of the class, they were so far behind. Gazzy looked exhausted any we all knew Iggy was due to his excessive complaining.

Max. F627. _My_ ship. She must never run out of stamina. Maybe what she said earlier applies to distance as well...

_"This weighs nothing to me. I am used to carrying hundreds of thousands of pounds."_

It makes sense. Ships have to travel thousands of miles without stopping. "Max!" I call out to her.

She stops and turns to face us. This was practically her first official stop. The others weren't really stops at all. She would grab the extra 30 pounds without stopping.

At the next mile marker we'll be give ten extra pounds and the girls will get five. They don't want to kill us just yet. Plus, we haven't done this for a week or two so everyone is a little out of shape.

"Nicholas. What do you need?" She waits for us to catch up and we all begin to run together. At least she didn't call me Captain.

"Call me Fang. The gang does so you should to. Run with us okay?" I keep my eyes on the trail ahead of us.

She nods and smiles a bit. Even ships smile, huh. "Okay... Fang."

We reach the six mile marker and pick up our required amount of weights. The people distributing them give Max an odd look when she picks up the extra ten pounds and runs off like its nothing. More or less they stare at her in disbelief.

Max and I run ahead of the others because we didn't want to slow down. "Max, how are you still here when the ship is back in the where-house?"

"That is because you woke me after ten years of sleep. You are my designated captain and I'm here to guide the ship." She doesn't slow down or stop to take a break. I must admit I was beginning to tire. I'm guessing the rest of the class is around the four mile marker, maybe the five mile marker if there're lucky.

"Wait. So you exist to-" She cuts me off. Normally I don't like talking to people, but I have many questions for her.

"I exist in this form and not just my ship form to direct and control it. You give me the orders and I make the ship do as you want it to."

So she only exists so she can complete my orders. "Are there others like you?" I know she was the only one found but there could be others around.

"No. I am the only ship that is like me. I come from a world where we were all technologically advanced. None of us ever had a captain before. I am the first and the last." I looked down at her waiting for her to finish explaining. "My world was destroyed and I am the sole survivor. Before I was transported here, I was ordered by the Council to find you."

She begins to run ahead and to the seven mile mark which finishes our run. She crosses the finish line and stops. A boy waits for her to hand over her weights which he was expecting to be the total weight of what the girls had to carry.

Easily Max slings the weights off of her back and hands them to the guy waiting patiently with one hand outstretched waiting for her to give them to him. The unexpected weight pulls the guy's arm down and he struggles to pick it up. Some tough guy huh. I think Max might have added extra weights without anyone noticing.

I cross the finish line and hand my weights off to someone waiting to take them from me. Then I join Max under the shade of a tree.

* * *

(Max or F627's POV)

The poor boy who took my weights wasn't expecting that many pounds to suddenly be dropped into his arms. It weighed a bit more due to the fact I had added more than the required weight for the males to carry.

Fang joined me under the tree which I was leaning against. He seemed a bit out of breath but I was fine. Seven miles is nothing to me.

We waited for everyone else to finish. The next people to finish were Fang's friends. Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella and Angle I think their names are. Time passes and people seem to be at the point where they're dragging themselves across the finish line. I pity humans, almost.

Lieutenant blows her whistle and I can hear numerous groans and complaints. I'm hyped up and ready to do something else fun. A nap wouldn't be that bad though...

"Okay! Quite your whining!" People continue to complain and eventually her voice becomes furious. "Suck it up you spoiled brats!" Everyone immediately stops talking. "Next is the obstacle course. You will work in pairs. I will let you choose your partner so choose well. However! I will not tolerate it if you fight over partners! Are we clear!?"

A roar of 'yes lieutenant!' fills the air. A swarm of people begin to rush around trying to find their partner. Capt- I mean Fang looks down at me. "Will you be my partner?" I nod thinking it was an order. I don't really know anyone else anyways.

The obstacle course looked brutal. Well... At least for a human. To me it looked like fun. Climbing over walls, smashing down cement walls, working your way across a rope net where you have to hold onto it from under it, crawling under a low fence of barbed wire, etc. This should be easy enough.

We stood in line and watch the other students try and mainly fail. The only two who made it through without many injuries/ scratches or any bleeding were future captains as I was told.

Iggy and Gazzy made it through without much of a problem but they did get cut and hit by things in the course. Nudge and Ella struggled more but they still managed to make it through. Nudge threw a fit when she found out her new shirt had been cut. Apparently it had been designer. What is designer? Angel made it out along with another girl.

Finally it was Fang and my turn. The course was set up so you had to help each other. I look at him before we start and say, "Give me orders and I'll follow."

* * *

Authors Note:

Please review. This story is really fun to write and I hope all of you enjoy it. ^.^


End file.
